Lost Causes, Part 1
[[Datei:IDWUniv 21 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #21]] Lost Causes, Part 1 ("Hoffnungslose Fälle, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 18. April 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #21 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Mark Torres * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Invasion of the Triceratons" #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Lost Causes, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Kann es wirklich Frieden geben?Donatello *Triceratonier **Commander Zom **Drel **Yot *Utroms **Kleve **Ma'riell **Churk **Ch'rell (Cameo) **Krang (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Ein schwieriger BeginnNach der gescheiterten Invasion der Triceratonier von New York City"Invasion of the Triceratons" #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 erscheinen die Überlebenden unter Commander Zoms Führung, wie mit den Turtles abgesprochen, per Dimensionsportal auf Burnow Island. Dort jedoch wird bei ihrem Erscheinen der Alarm ausgelöst, und als Zom friedlichen Kontakt aufnehmen möchte, werden sie und ihre Leute von den Sicherheitsdrohnen der Utroms beschossen. Diese Aggression geschieht jedoch nach Lieutenant Kleves Willen und nicht nach dem von Ma'riell, mit der die Turtles das Abkommen getroffen haben, die Triceratonier hier aufzunehmen."Invasion of the Triceratons" #5 Ma'riell schafft es schließlich, die anderen Utroms davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Hilfe der Triceratonier brauchen werden, um sich vor kommenden Angriffen der Außenwelt verteidigen zu können; und nachdem der Beschuss aufgehört hat, überzeugt Zom einige ihrer erzürnten Leute, die Waffen niederzulegen und es noch einmal mit friedlicheren Wegen zu versuchen. thumb|180px|left|Der VermittlerMa'riell übernimmt die Aufnahme der Triceratonier und die bevorstehenden Verhandlungen über ihre künftige Koexistenz; doch zwischen den Triceratoniern und ihren ehemaligen Versklavern schwelen immer noch starke Feindseligkeiten.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 Dadurch wird die Integration (gelinde ausgedrückt) stark erschwert, und daher wird beschlossen, dass ein neutraler Vermittler benötigt wird, der mit beiden Seiten gleichermaßen auskommt. So trifft Donatello schließlich auf der Insel ein, um diese Rolle zu bekleiden; und bei einer privaten Besprechung mit Ma'riell und Zom im medizinischen Versorgungszentrum sind alle drei sich einig darin, dass die anhaltenden feindseligen Gefühle zwischen beiden Völkern die Verhandlungen schwermachen werden und sogar zu Sabotageversuchen führen können. Wie um diese Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, versucht Kleve währenddessen heimlich zu seinem immer noch in Stasis gefangenen Befehlshaber, Ch'rell, vorzudringen,"Leatherhead" #2 und #3, und "The Trial of Krang" #3 scheitert aber an den Sicherheitsinstallationen. thumb|180px|Zaghafte KooperationEtwas später sitzen eine Delegation der Triceratonier und der Utroms - inklusive Ma'riell und Kleve - am Verhandlungstisch, um sich vorerst mit den dringendsten Prioritäten auseinander zu setzen. Das erste Thema dreht sich um die Nahrungsversorgung; da die Triceratonier Pflanzenfresser sind, seit Krangs Terraformerprojekt jedoch auf Burnow Island keine irdische Vegetation mehr gedeihen kann,"Attack on Technodrome" #1, #2, #3 und #4 müssen beide Parteien daran arbeiten, sowohl einen Teil dieser Insel als auch die benötigten Pflanzen für den künftigen Ackerbau vorzubereiten. Während darüber (besonders durch Kleve und den Triceratonier Drel) die ersten Uneinigkeiten über die daraus resultierenden Territorialansprüche auszubrechen beginnen, besprechen der Triceratonier Yot und der Utrom-Wissenschaftler Churk draußen die Lage für das Anpflanzungsprojekt. Dabei stellt Churk die Frage, mit welchen Mitteln es die Triceratonier bei ihren damaligen Eroberungsfeldzügen für die Utroms geschafft haben, unter jedweden Umweltkonditionen Nahrung in fremden Territorien anbauen zu können; eine Frage, bei der Yot mit der Antwort zögert. thumb|180px|left|Drels MordanschlagSpäter schüttet Yot seinem Zimmergefährten Drel sein Herz über die Antwort auf diese Frage und seine Verzweiflung über ihre Lage aus, woraufhin Drel grimmig erklärt, dass er sich nicht noch einmal von den Utroms wie ein Sklave behandeln lassen wird. Später, als Kleve allein durch die Einrichtungen der Insel wandelt, wird er von Drel mit dem Ziel überfallen, ihn als den obersten Sicherheitsoffizier auszuschalten und so die anderen Utroms leichter erledigen zu können. Kleve wehrt sich jedoch verbissen, und als andere Utroms am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen, ergreift Drel die Flucht. Kleve nutzt die Situation aus, indem er behauptet, seinen Angeifer nicht erkannt zu haben, und lenkt damit die Schuld auf die Triceratonier insgesamt, als der Anschlag bei der nächsten Versammlung zur Sprache kommt. thumb|180px|Yots AntwortDonatello erkennt jedoch an Kleves Verletzungen, dass der Utrom lügt, und beginnt ihn daher heimlich zu beobachten, während er seine Rolle bei den Verhandlungen fortsetzt. Ma'riell gelingt es, die diplomatischen Bemühungen weiter fortzusetzen und die Lösung der anstehenden Probleme auszudiskutieren, und am Ende können beide Parteien einen Friedensvertrag aushandeln, der noch an diesem Abend auf dem "Feld der Einigkeit" unterzeichnet werden soll. Während die allgemeine Freude waltet, treffen sich Yot und Churk noch einmal auf der besagten Ackerparzelle, wo der Triceratonier die Frage des Utroms endlich beantwortet: Um die Felder in den besetzten Gebieten des Utrom-Imperiums bebauen zu können, haben die Triceratonier kurzerhand die Leichen der Utroms, die bei den Eroberungszügen gefallen sind, als Dünger eingesetzt. Aber während Yot und Churk noch schwermütig über die Schwierigkeiten, die ihnen immer noch bevorstehen, nachdenken, wird Yot vom Fadenkreuz eines Zielfernrohrs ins Visier genommen... Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 5: Coming Doom'' (TPB), November 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)